A Night of Desire
by ReisFriend
Summary: Shinji and Asuka confess their feelings to each other, after their inner selfs make their points. Contains some juicy lemon.


**A night of desire**

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything.

Authors Note: This is an Asuka/Shinji romance and I just wanted to test what it would be like to write Shinji and Asuka romance. But I still prefer the Rei/Shinji romance. There will be OOC: ness in this oneshot.

It was Saturday night. The day when Shinji's mother had passed away. Shinji had just returned from the graveyard to the residence where he lived with his purple haired guardian and red haired roommate. And Pen-Pen.

Shinji was always sad when it was Saturday, because it reminded him about his mother that he didn't remember. He also wondered what it would be like if his mother was still alive.

'_Life would be much better with her. Father wouldn't have abandonment me and I might have many friends. And I wouldn't be such a wimp.'_

That's the way he always wondered. He also thought that it might have been better if he was never born, so he wouldn't have to live this life. It should have been Rei that Gendo and Yui had had. But he couldn't bring himself to hate his blue haired co pilot for getting the kind of attention he always wanted from his father. Rei was somehow special that intrigued him. She always had something that he wanted to have.

Shinji was brought out from his train of thought's when he heard Asuka from the kitchen.

"BAKA SHINJI! WHERE IS MY DINNER!?"

Shinji got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen.

Asuka shot daggers at him with her sapphire eyes and an annoyed expression on her face.

"I will start the dinner now. Please don't hit me." Shinji said meekly to her, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"If you make something delicious, I won't. But if it is undercooked or burned, you won't wake up in the following morning," Asuka said venomously.

"Yes Asuka. Thank you." Shinji replied meekly and started to take out the ingredients.

Asuka walked back to the living room to read her magazine.

Shinji didn't know why Asuka was always so violent and dangerous. Maybe it was because of something that happened in her childhood that made her the way she was.

Shinji wanted to know. He wanted to help her. But he knew that if he ever brought up the subject, she would kill him in a blink of an eye.

But Shinji was always so drawn to Asuka. She was beautiful, but she was also very smart, confident and brave. She was everything he wasn't. He envied and respected her. He wanted to be like her. But he wanted to tell her that he liked her.

Yes, he was attracted to her. Shinji wanted to be with Asuka. To live with her, face the hardships with her, watch TV with her, go to shopping with her and go to a movies or concert.

But the walls to her heart were tough and high. Impenetrable. So what use there was to try if you didn't have any chance of success?

The Shinji in Shinji's mind said. "The true failure is that you stop trying. Everything is possible, if you just believe in yourself and never stop trying."

Shinji agreed with that, but he wasn't strong enough, he thought back to his other self.

"You are just thinking that you are not strong. Everyone is strong, if they try. It is weak only, if you do not try. And same goes for bravery." The other self said back.

Shinji remained silent.

Meanwhile.

Asuka was reading her magazine, but something was bugging her.

The Asuka in Asuka's mind spoke to her.

"Why are you treating him like shit?"

"He deserves it! He is a weak baka hentai who doesn't deserve to be a pilot!" She yelled back.

"But he saved you from the volcano and you defeated the twin Angel with his help. And not to mention that he was helping you to kill your first Angel."

"I could have managed on my own." She answered proudly.

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah!"

"No you aren't. I know, since I am you in your head. And I also know that you are afraid of letting people in your heart and push them away with you violent act. You are afraid of getting hurt by rejection."

"SHUT UP!"

"No. And you think that you can get Kaji as your lover someday, but the only thing that wait's you in the end is failure. You know that he loves Misato and will always love her. And you also know that you will be all alone if you don't open up to people that want to be your friends."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"I won't. You have to let go of your pride and your useless chase for Kaji. You have to move on and live. Like your mother would have wanted."

Asuka had no reply for that.

"And you also know that you are attracted to Shinji. You want to be with him, since he is everything you want from a man. He has his flaws, but so do you. You just have hard time to admit it. And even after everything you have put him through, he has shown nothing but kindness to you."

Her inner turmoil was broken by Shinji.

"Dinner is ready."

Asuka got up and went to eat.

After ten minutes, Asuka had finished her dinner, which was spaghetti and meatballs.

She was now watching TV and Shinji was in his room. But when she turned of the TV, she heard music.

She walked to Shinji's lovely suit and silently opened the door.

Shinji was playing his cello. Bach's cello suit 1.

'_That's a very complex piece to play. And he plays it like professional. Maybe he is not such a baka.' _

Now Asuka had new respect for him. But now she also could admit to herself that she liked him. He was always so kind to her, no matter what she did and he had saved her from the volcano.

She finally had admitted it to herself and now she felt more… open.

Her inner barriers crumbled and she wanted to tell him what she though about him.

Shinji finished playing and heard someone clapping. It was Asuka.

"That was very good Shinji. You have talents like Mozart had." She complimented.

"Thanks Asuka." Shinji replied sheepishly. A small blush forming on his cheeks.

'_He looks so cute when he blushes.' _Asuka thought and walked closer.

Shinji didn't know what she was up to, but it couldn't have been good.

She sat on his bed and looked at him in the eyes.

"Shinji, I want to apologize." Asuka said.

Shinji's ears perched up for this.

"I want to apologize for everything I have done to hurt you." She said her apology in a weak voice.

"Asuka.." Shinji started, but was interrupted.

"No, don't try to say it's ok, because it's not. I haven't even thanked you once for everything good you have done for me." She said.

Shinji was speechless.

"I know now that I have been a real bitch towards you, but that was because I was afraid of letting someone close to me. I can't stand the idea of letting someone close to me and then leaving me alone. I was afraid that you might do the same."

"Me too Asuka." Shinji admitted.

Asuka's ears perched up.

Taking the chance, Shinji explained how his life was before his arrival to Tokyo-3.

Asuka couldn't believe it. He had almost the same kind of tragedy she had when she was young.

So Asuka explained her life before her arrival to Tokyo-3.

Shinji was astounded. Asuka had almost the same kind of childhood he had.

So Shinji decided to risk it. He got up, sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

Asuka was surprised by his boldness, but didn't do anything to stop him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her cheek against his.

"Can you forgive me Shinji?" Asuka asked, desperately.

"I forgive you Asuka." Shinji said.

"Thank you." Asuka said, for the first time.

Hearing that, Shinji felt warm in his soul.

They stayed like that for 2 minutes and soon Asuka asked.

"Have you ever kissed anyone Shinji?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"Yes."

That was it for Asuka. She pulled her head back a little and smiled warmly at him. She then leaned in and kissed him on lips. It was her first kiss, but she knew what to do, since she had only read about it.

Shinji's body heat skyrocketed and returned kiss. It was his first kiss, but he tried to mirror her moves. Their tongues wrestled furiously when they had the knack on how to do it.

They both moaned in their mouths when the pleasure grew.

Soon Asuka laid back, pulling Shinji on top of him.

They were both getting very aroused by the sensations and Asuka started to unbutton his shirt. She was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that she wanted go all the way now.

Shinji pulled back and looked at her eyes.

"Asuka?"

"Please Shinji. Do this with me. I need this. I want you now." Asuka panted.

"Aren't we too young?"

"No. In Japan 14 years is old enough for this."

Shinji smiled and kissed her again.

Asuka continued to take his shirt off.

Shinji trailed his hand down to her outer thigh and caressed it.

She wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist.

Shinji hand went under her skirt and fondled her asscheek that was covered by her panties.

She squirmed and moaned.

She finally had his shirt off and pulled back to brake the kiss.

"Dang Shinji. All the training have done some good for you." She said, admiring his not fully grown muscles on his stomach.

He then trailed his hand under her black shirt and lifted it up to take off from her.

'_So smooth.' _Shinji though, admiring how silky her skin was.

When her shirt was off, she took her black silk bras off and exposed her C-cup breasts to him.

"Shinji, stand up." Asuka commanded.

Shinji did as he was told and when he was standing, Asuka started to take his pants off.

When she had his pants and boxers on, she gasped when she noted Shinji's 5,5 inch long and 1,6 inch thick cock.

She stroked it a couple of times and that made Shinji groan in pleasure.

She then asked.

"This should feel good in me."

Shinji smiled at her and pulled her up.

As she was now standing there, Shinji kneeled down and pulled her skirt and panties down.

She was awestruck how bold he was now.

Shinji stared at her pink, delicate looking pussy for few seconds before he gave it an experimental lick.

Asuka's eyes shot wide open from the pleasure.

'_If just lick feels this good, then how good will his cock feel in me?'_

She thought.

Shinji stood up and pulled her to him, smashing her boobs against his chest, and kissed her. His other hand went down to her butt and squeezed it gently. His other hand caressing her back.

Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shinji turned, so her back was facing the bed and he gently laid her down.

When she was on the bed, she spread her legs open and Shinji rubbed the head of his cock against her nether lips for a moment and listened Asuka's whimpers of pleasure.

He then pushed in, when she elevated her hips a little bit, encouraging him to enter her.

Shinji was soon all the way in her and Asuka didn't flinch from pain.

Shinji broke the kiss and waited.

Asuka looked at him and said.

"Don't worry Shinji, just make love to me now."

Shinji then started to move slowly in and out of her. He groaned from the soft, wet tightness he was in.

Asuka moaned loudly when the pleasure coursed in her body and panted.

"Faster."

Shinji sped up and Asuka moved her hips up and down to meet with his thrusts.

Their moans and groans increased when they made love for good 20 minutes and the speed was now very fast.

They felt their orgasms building up and soon, Asuka's pussy squeezed Shinji's dick so hard that the pleasure became unbearable.

"SHINJIIIII!!!!!" Asuka screamed when she reached her peak and her pussy exploded from her love juices.

"ASUKAAAA!!!!" Shinji exclaimed when her pussy clamped onto his dick and his load bursted uncontrollably in her waiting womb.

Shinji then collapsed next to her, after he pulled out, and they laid there, enjoying the afterglow of their first orgasms.

Asuka then spoke and said what she knew now for sure.

"I love you Shinji."

Shinji smiled widely and said what he knew for sure now.

"I love you too Asuka."

They then dosed off to sleep.

2 hours later, Misato came home and checked the situation. But she didn't find anyone, so she went to check Shinji's room and found her two charges sleeping next to each other, naked.

Misato smiled her hentai grin and thought: _'Good thing that they finally confessed their feelings and now that they had sex, I can tease them to no end.'_

After that, she went into her room and took her vibrator that was hidden under her bed and started to relieve herself with it.

Authors Note: I know. Asuka was too OOC and Shinji was way too bold. But that's what happens when realisations and desires take over your entire body. But feel free to tell me your opinions about this oneshot.


End file.
